The present invention is concerned with a separating apparatus that in that capacity serves to separate a mixed fluid formed of a dense liquid, medium density liquid, and low density liquid from each other and to separately discharge the fluids.
As this apparatus predominately finds use where mineral oil-production plays a role, these components for the separation apparatus will be indicated summarily with oil, water, and slurry.